Never Fall For a Runaway
by Kagome Kagome
Summary: InuYasha fell in love with an eccentric Kagome in their youth, but she ran away from her life leaving him and her loved ones behind. But is there more to her departure? How have things changed since they lasy met? Read and Find out.


"To tell you the truth..That's the last I ever saw her.." A rather deep, silky voice whispered towards another person, sitting directly infront of the woman. Her slender fingers toying with the brim of a coffee cup. Sitting in the back corner of a local coffee shop, dimly lit with the cross over head lights. The young woman's eyes drooped towards her object of play, glancing back up at the man whom sat across from her. Dark strands of hair fell over her shoulders loosely bound back within the binding of an elastic band, violet eyes searching over the familiar face. The young man, ran a hand through his hair, brushing away the heavy bangs that fell in his face.

"Sango, how many years ago was that.." His voice raspy with an undertone of sorrow, gazing blankly at the small glazed wooden table.Every so often running his finger over the warn edges.

"You know..I'm not sure anymore." She smirked, baring a warm glow about her.Reaching off somewhere in the back of her mind, to possibly recollect her life."I would say nearly seven years..I know I haven't seen you in about a year yourself." Sango swallowed a sip of her thick black coffee and rested her thumb upon her chin, with her index finger on her cheek.Taking in a quiet yawn, flickering her dark eyes over the man.

"You know I don't even know why I'm even worried about her anymore. That was over so long ago.." He shed a soft smile, stretching his arms above his head, tossling around his black hair. "For all I know she's married and is helping out the population."

Sango giggled to herself and propped up on her elbow, resting her head on the back of her hand. "InuYasha.." She sighed inwardly."I miss her too, you know she was my best friend." Her violet eyes searched around within the 20-somethings face watching how much it crawled under his skin to mention his ex-girlfriend's name. It made her feel a bit less secure with telling him that she'd ran off to the city to do whatever it was that she had been doing all these years. Hell, she'd barely seen Kagome since she, herself, ended up engaged to her high-school sweetheart.

InuYasha's deep brown eyes shifted back and forth taking notice to the light rain that fell outside, covering the pavement with a small river. Every now and then he let his mind stray back to her, how the hell was he suppose to know that she'd run off as soon as he told her he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. That stupid girl, ofcourse she was brilliant at facts of life and simplicity was always her key, but her own stubborn will drove her away. Her own fear. The raven haired man heaved a sigh, blowing his longer bangs out of his face. "It was nice seeing you again Sango. Where are you living these days? " He rubbed his arm feeling the soft fabric of the black shirt he wore, before crossing them across his chest.

"Actually, I just moved back into town with Miroku." She grinned warmly plucking at the pink fuzz on her sweater.Rolling it around in the palms of her hands..

"Shit..You and the pervert." InuYasha shook his head with a content smile. "I knew it. You guys married yet?"

"No.." She dramatically rolled her eyes smiling whole-heartedly.."We're supposed to get hitched in about 4 months though. I'd be more than happy if you'd like to come. After all we hardly get to see you." The girl, ranted on waving a hand about with an elated look dawned on her fair face. The woman, looked more at ease with herself, not as easily annoyed by her male fiance as she was back in the day, Seemingly to be completely indulged that she was finally grown and ready to seize any obstical that came her way.

InuYasha smiled from ear to ear, if it were possible and nodded in agreement. "You know I'd love to come and see the old lecher get his life sucked out of him." A familiar smirk curling on his lips. "You know that's going to kill him, getting cut of from all other women."

Sango's wide eyes rolled over, landing back on her target with the long mange of hair that hadn't been cut since he was 16. Every time she saw him, he was no different from the stubborn young man she recalled in high school. The same smirk, same deep brown pools, and that same attitude that made you want to slap him just for the sheer fact no one could have him.

"Well..InuYasha. I gotta get back to work before they have my hyde. " Sango grinned, reaching for a long brown jacket that matched her near nuetral colored out fit. Her small hands slipped it onto her body and stuffed a hand in her pocket leaving a few dollars in clanking silvered change on the table where InuYasha still sat, looking lost as he glared at the building across the street.

The young woman's eyes drifted over to a napkin as she uncapped a pen with her teeth, shaking her tendrils from her face.. "Here is mine and Miroku's phone number, and address if you wanna stop by sometime, he misses you.." She winked.." And..if you see or hear from Kagome anytime soon, or even at all..give us a call."

InuYasha slid his hands over the piece of paper, giving it a once over and tucking it away within his pants pocket with a smile. "I'll do that.." His lanky arms still crossed over his chest as Sango knelt down to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Come see us sometime." She closed her dark eyes, taking in the heavy scent of his colonge, then released him after she heard his low mummer of an "I will, promise" And headed out the door, hailing a taxi in the rain.  
  
InuYasha sat there for a brief moment, laying his head down on the glossy table. Stretching his arms across to the otherside. For some reason every time he came back into town for a visit, he always seemed to enjoy reminicing about his old friends and lovers. All of it bringing a smile to his handsome face, except for one memory he tried to bury deep within himself. Kagome always came to mind, especially in cozy atmospheres, where she was normally found. She was an eccentric individual by definition, her life being one shot short of a Faery Tale. A walking dream, how could someone like that ever come across him. That one girl, that got away. in such a brief time had turned his world upside down ten-times over.Showing him what it was really like to live and enjoy a moment when you had it. But it was all a memory, drowned out by his own choice.  
  
The young emotionally tormented boy lay in that position, sprawled across the table for nearly an hour before he came to his senses. Shaking off the last fleeting thought of that damned woman and sullenly stood upright, shoving the chair out from behind him. For a minute or two, he moaned and groaned about this and that, cursing how expensive coffee had gotten in this hell hole since his last visit. Finally scraping up enough change to pay for the over priced drink and gripped his ankle length black trench coat within his fists. Silently dusting it off and swinging it around his body in a mass of black fabric.

His dark brown eyes, scanned over the room of people, talking in a low rumble, ignoring the giggles of adolescent girls burning their stares into his skin. With a large sigh he pulled his hair out from below the collar of his jacket and headed out into the cool rain. The grey sky matched his mood, seeping out an emotion he hadn't felt in months. The thick green lining of the canvas above him sheltered him from the thick, trickling drops of the September shower. Pedestrians crossed the streets ,here and there, occasionally a decent looking woman would catch his attention then walk off into the arms of some other man. Leaving him standing there alone with his thoughts and freshly lit cigarette, waiting for the rain to let up.

Loud sounds of car horns and sirens from the fire station a few blocks down filled the somber streets with life, making him miss the life he gave up to move to the suburbs with his brother and room- mate from college. Briefly the memory of his girlfriend back at home brushed through his head, he cared about her but she was flakey, somewhat cold. Sure she had a pretty face, a fairly standable personality, and eyes to die for, but her lack of enthusiasm drove him mad. In short Kikyo, the supposed love of his life, was not a person you would want to be with forever, in his eyes anyway. A temporary place at his side was all she was good for, decent sex, someone he could talk to. That's all she was to him, ofcourse the wench was more than likely taking the oppotunity to shack up with his brother for all he knew and really didn't care.  
  
InuYasha roamed over the streets after the rain diminished into nothing more than drizzle, taking his time to view the city. Turning down the winding city blocks, feeling the chilled autumn air on his face. Nothing of any peak interest struck him as he delved deeper into the vast line of buildings, and sideway streets. People passed by, rushing to get away from the cold rain, he, himself rather enjoyed the comforts of wandering about aimlessly. It always gave him time to think anyway. Life in his mind, was a sick game that fate wouldn't end until you were finally happy, and take it away all together. Leaving nothing more than a black fog to engulf you so you sufficate and freeze to death, all alone. But that was the mind of a pessismist, he'd thought that way all his life, well after his heart was ripped out of his chest by the one woman he longed to forget.  
  
On the Other Side of Town-- A mass of passangers flooded from the local train station, leaking into the already busy streets. A younger, rather pretty woman, probably in her mid-twenties stood over towards the corner of the building, with a larger beaten duffle bag thrown over her shoulder.

She held her head low, impatiently tapping her finger nails upon the brick wall behind her. The woman clad in an tanish and orange plaid skirt, black shirt and denim jacket. Freverously shifted her eyes from beneath the blanket of raven bangs that hung ,damp, in her face. Her vibrant crystalized blue eyes, glistened over the number of heads passing by searching for her traveling partner whom, more than likely was still on the smoke incrusted train.Her thoughts ran here and there, turning her head to face down 2nd and Crest St. noting it was exactly like she had remembered it.

Deep rivers of battered pavement, the thickend smog and the same atmosphere she missed out on for the past few years of her life. Finally, for what seemed like hours to the young lady, another girl, with obviously dyed red hair burst up towards her energetically. Smiling wide, with a gentle flicker in her eye , dragging a large rolling suitcase behind her. The girl's irridescent green eyes absorbed the bright yellow of her sundress and black zip up jacket flowing lightly in her wake. "Hey, woman. You better help me with this" She grinned, while pulling herself upright popping her back,"Damn you and your train rides."

"Well, it was better than my hellacious driving." The raven hair girl smirked running her free hand through her hair, taking in a deep breath.

"Kagome, we haven't been back here in years." The red haired girl exhaled, acting dramatic.Taking a seat in the old wooden bench near the station house. "

I know but, how can you stay away from this place, I grew up here remember. And so did you." Kagome smiled inwardly tossing the black duffle bag to the ground, tilting her neck for comforts sake.Her slender frame shifted about, as she pulled her hair up into a messy bun, dipping a pen in the middle to hold it up."Ayame, let's get going so we can settle in."

Ayame, flickered her bright green orbs at Kagome, rolling them to the side. Seeing as how she'd made herself comfortable slouched in her seat. "Dammit Kagome, I swear one of these days..Everytime I get comfy.." The girl whined lifting up her body, slightly towering over Kagome, whom happened to be a rather short girl. Everything about the young woman however was perfect, much to her disliking.

Her personality was rambunctous and carefree, lacking any worry at all, unlike her companion Ayame. Always in a rush to find her next "victim" and make all of her plans wrapped into a tight schedule.Barely leaving any time to sleep.

It amazed Kagome a bit that she'd actually wanted to come back to the wretched town, especially with all the memories she held. Part of her wanting to run away again, leave all of her burdens, of love, lust, anything that reminded her of her youth. She'd finally freed herself from the bindings of a boyfriend, and work for the most part. Except a few minor things she did here and there.

The grown woman, fought off urges to find what she'd left behind so many years ago after hearing the man of her dreams had found another. InuYasha, was nothing short of perfect. Those dark penetrating eyes, long midnight hair, and they way his motions followed. But that wasn't what she needed to think about at the moment. She hated the fact that he slipped into her mind so often, after all she was the one that left him. Ayame, the red-headed "goddess", as most men called her, tried her best to keep Kagome's mind from wandering alone with her thoughts.

The product of that girl's thinking was frightful; how much she could rant on for hours about idle subjects to a complete stranger if they'd listen. A loud screeching noise broke Kagome's clouded head back into reality. Startling her into moving from her prop upon the brick building. Ayame sighed tugging her suitcase sluggishly behind her, as the two girls wandered down Delaware St. Kagome, for the first time in her life, truly looked lost as they trudged onward up the stairs of a tired building outlined by a street full of cars.


End file.
